Crying Tears, Maybe Blood
by forever-sweet
Summary: A zombie fic. For full summary look inside. Now rated M, I have my reasons! Yes, there is Yaoi involved, so boys there's your cue to be frightened and wary. Hiatus.
1. Outbreak

**I figured it was about time I created a zombie fic. I mean why not? Got the idea from watching Resident Evil, the zombie part that is. I'm going to have my own back story for this one. Oh! And you'll never guess where the virus starts! Planning on following all of the former Allies and Axis. Plus some others will show up. **

**Warnings: Death, violence, blood, character deaths, and oh yeah! Zombies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, 'cause if I did. I would have had a zombie apocalypse. I also don't own Resident Evil, if I did. Rain would have survived...**

* * *

_**White House, 2:00 AM Saturday; 7/21/12:**_

The President of the United States sat at his desk doing his share of paperwork when the phone on his desk rang. He put down his pen and picked it up listening carefully to the person on the other end. Slowly he set it down; not sure if the other person was playing a trick on him or if it was his own ears. Still, the other person knew of the existence of the other countries. Better to be safe rather than sorry; he picked up the phone again and dialed a number.

_**New York City, 2:12 AM Saturday; 7/21/12:**_

Alfred F. Jones, also known as the country personification of America, was walking around window shopping. Not because he had to, but because he was avoiding his paperwork and was majorly bored with nothing else to do. His phone went off blaring the national anthem; pulling it out his caller ID said 'Boss-Monkey'. "Yo! Alfred speaking!"

"America, we have a serious situation. There is an emergency World Meeting taking place in four hours. Be here." That was all his boss said before hanging up on him. Alfred looked at his phone like it had come alive and was speaking Russian at him.

Well. At least it wasn't speaking Chinese.

_**White House, 6:30 AM Saturday; 7/21/12:**_

All the nations were chattering amongst themselves, they had all been called to this meeting by their bosses; but no one knew why. Alfred; despite being the closet to the meeting destination was the last to arrive. "America! Why have we been called here!"

"It better not be for something stupid aru!"

"Kesesese! He probably ran out of money for burgers!" Everyone looked at Alfred expectantly, but for once he didn't know what to say. "B-but! I didn't call this meeting!"

"What do you mean you didn't bloody call the meeting!"

"Is this some sick joke aru!"

"Amerika should not make jokes like that. Or his head will meet my pipe da?" Everyone in the room fell silent as Ivan's purple aura flared to life.

"He didn't call the meeting! I did!" Everyone turned to Feliciano who shrank down in his seat next to Ludwig. "Ve...It was to talk about the outbreak in my country..."

"What 'outbreak' aru?"

"The outbreak of élő halott..." The room went dead silent as everyone stared at Feliciano; except Alfred who looked around confused as to what that meant. "Bloody Hell..."

"Oh mon dieu..."

"Italy...you can't be serious!" Feliciano nodded sullenly. "But how aru! I though you were keeping it safe guard since World War 2!"

"I was! But...it was being transported underground today when one of the carriers had a heart attack and dropped it..."

"Any infection?"

"Sì..."

"How!"

"The other carrier ran out of the building before we could get a hold of him... We fear it might have been air-born...but if it was it would have turned into a fluid exchange by now..."

"Italy..." Everyone jumped at the quiet voice of Matthew. "Ve~?"

"Were you in the room the same time they were transporting?"

"Sì." Anyone who was near Feliciano moved far away from him. "What about the antidote aru!" Feliciano looked more down-cast at the mention. "Lost during the confusion and chaos. The infection has already spread from Rome to Venice..."

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!"

"Living Dead, Amerika, da?" Everyone looked back and forth between the two.

"I SO KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!"

* * *

**SURPRISED! HAHA! SEE? The Apocalypse isn't happening first in the US like everyone thought it would!**


	2. Responsibilities Part 1

**The zombies~! They're here~! And they're ready to eat you!**

**Warnings: Death, violence, blood, character deaths, and oh yeah! Zombies.**

* * *

_**White House, 6:34 AM Saturday; 7/21/12:**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KNEW IT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN ARU!"

"Did this mean you planned it America-san?"

"What! NO!"

"But you did just say you knew it was going to happen da?"

"That's only because the end of the world is this year! And what better way than an Apocalypse! Especially of the zombie kind!"

"For something very serious you sure are taking it quite lightly America!"

"Da. Maybe Amerika planned for Little Italy's guard to drop the case."

"But he had a heart attack! How is that my fault!" Everyone paused to consider this. "He's right! If it's anyone's fault it's Italy's!"

"Ve?"

"Yeah!"

"Hai, I agree."

"We should make him go back to his diseased country and blow it up aru!"

"That might be a little rash..."

"That's an excellent idea! I personally don't want my country to be over run by the walking dead!"

"I agree with Britain! I don't want gross filthy corpses messing up my beautiful streets!"

"NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE VERDAMMT! NO ONE IS GOING TO BE BLOWING UP ANYONE ELSE'S COUNTRY! WE ARE GOING TO GO ABOUT THIS CIVILIZED!"

Every country quieted down and sat back in there seats; still keeping a good distance from Feliciano. "Good, now if we want to stay alive. Let's have a show of hands of who would like to live." Everyone raised their hands. "Very good. China and Japan, you two will get to work on an anti-virus!"

"Hai."

"Fine aru."

"England and France. You two start gathering rations just encase the virus does break into our countries. We need to know that all of us will be able to survive for at least a month or so after the fact occurs."

"Qui! I will make the most delicious of food!"

"Stupid Frog! We need to get food that will last a long time!"

"Well, I think your nasty scones can last century's."

"MY SCONES ARE DELICIOUS YOU BLOODY FROG-"

"SHUT UP! Canada, you get medical supplies together."

"You saw me-" Germany however had already moved on. "I will be with Italy exterminating any rogue dead walking about."

"WAIT! WHAT ABOUT THE HERO!"

"Da. Have you also forgotten about me?"

"Nein. You two will be in charge of gathering weapons and building a bunker large enough for all of us."

"I DON'T WANT TO WORK WITH THE COMMIE!"

"Kolkolkol...Amerika I am no longer a communist! Remember you stupid Pig?"

"THE MEETING IS DISMISSED! NOW EVERYONE GET TO WHAT YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO DO!" Everyone left the meeting room with their pairs.

_**Toronto, Canada. 8:00 AM Saturday; 7/21/12:**_

"Mr. Williams?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we supposed to send these supplies eh?"

"To the White House." The nurse nodded and ran off the do so. Matthew looked down at his check-list as he marked off another container. Looking around he sighed and continued on to the next one. "Eight down...three-hundred and sixty to go..."

_**Venice, Italy. 8:02 AM Saturday; 7/21/12:**_

"Ve! Germany! There's another one over there!" Feliciano pointed to a giant crowd of the walking dead chasing after two children. "Oh Hell... Italy!"

"Ve?"

"Can you shoot this?"

"At what~?"

"THE ZOMBIES YOU IDIOT!"

"Yeah! I can do that!" Feliciano aimed the scoop and shot a zombie in the head. "Wow...keep it up Italy!" Both Ludwig and Feliciano fired at the zombies from up in their helicopter.

_**Paris, France. 8:30 AM Saturday; 7/21/12:**_

"Black Sheep, hand me the flour."

"Here you are Frog."

"THIS IS NOT FLOUR!"

"Why the yelling! The worst you have to do is start a new batch you git!"

"THIS IS BAKING SODA YOU FOOL!"

"What's the big deal!"

"YOU CAN'T MIX VINEGAR AND BAKING-" The batter that Francis had been working on exploded in their faces. "NOOOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!"

"Suck it up Frog!"

"YOU STUPID IDIOT! NOW I HAVE TO CHANGE AND TAKE A SHOWER! I CAN ONLY HOPE THAT THIS COMES OUT OF MY HAIR MUCH LESS MY CLOTHES! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"MY FAULT! WHY DO YOU HAVE YOUR BAKING SODA AND FLOUR RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER!"

"BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT EVEN A MONKEY WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO FIGURED OUT THE DIFFERENCE!"

_**Kakamigahara, Japan. 9:00 AM Saturday; 7/21/12:**_

"Japan aru?"

"Hai?"

"Is that supposed to happen aru?"

"Iie..."

_**Venice, Italy. 9:02 AM Saturday; 7/21/12:**_

"Ve~! Germany~! Japan says he needs to talk to you~!" Feliciano waved the phone at Ludwig who was struggling with a zombie on the ground that was trying to take a chunk out of his neck. "I'm a little busy over here!"

"Ve~ He says he's busy."

"... Okay~! Germany! Japan says it's really important~!"

"VERDAMMT! TELL HIM TO HOLD ON A VERDAMMT MINUTE!" Ludwig managed to throw the zombie off of him somehow and grab his gun shooting it a couple of times; before it could munch on his calf. Panting he jogged over to Italy and took the phone from him. "Hello?"

"_Ah! Germany-san! We have a bit of a problem..._" Ludwig sighed handing his gun to Feliciano who went off to shoot some zombies, but not far enough away that if Ludwig needed to save him he wouldn't be able to. "What is it Japan?"

"_My lab exploded..._"

"Oh... that is a bit of a problem... Call England and ask him for some assistance"

"_Arigato Germany-san!_"

"Yeah, yeah. I have to go before Italy get's his face eaten." He hung up and sighed running over to aid the Italian who had run out of bullets and was being chased by a couple of zombies.

* * *

**Second chapter is complete~! Yays! Next chapter will be up soon; so, keep an eye out for it!**


	3. Responsibilities Part 2

**Turns out the largest gun capital in the U.S is California. For all of you who live here; it's not that big of a surprise...**

**Warnings: Death, violence, blood, character deaths, and oh yeah! Zombies.**

* * *

_**California, United States. 12:00 PM Saturday; 7/21/12:**_

"Amerika...I thought we were going to gather weapons...not food."

"We are dude! This is just my snack before lunch!" Ivan eyed the five hamburgers and two large fries with disgust. "Snack?"

"Yeah dude! Got to keep up my energy if I'm going to kick some zombie ass!"

"I see..."

"We're here!"

"Where's 'here'?"

"My own personal arsenal!" Alfred opened up a trapdoor in an abandoned warehouse to what looked to be an under-ground bunker. It was not only large, but several rooms were stocked with as many weapons and ammo as one could dream. "When did you make this...?" Alfred coughed awkwardly into his hand. "Cold War..."

"You were that worried?"

"NO! My Boss at the time insisted upon it!" Alfred led Ivan through the bunker; showing him the Kitchen, the food pantry (filled with canned food and different drinks of course), the game room (state of the art video games as well as several board games), the living room (large TV, lots of movies, and four couches), and the bedrooms (5 all with furniture and connecting bathrooms).

"Is this all...?"

"Yep! Well, except for the supplies storage with all the hygiene stuff and extra clothes."

"...How long is this built to last?"

"Holding just me. 120 years. Holding everyone, probably about 20." Ivan blinked slightly impressed.

"AND! I have the newest Disney movies!" Ivan rolled his eyes; still smiling though. Of course Alfred would lose all respect gained by saying something about Disney.

_**Venice, Italy. 12:10 PM Saturday; 7/21/12:**_

"Ve! Germany! I'm tired!"

"Keep running unless you want to be consumed by zombies!" Ludwig and Feliciano were running away from a small pack of zombies that had been chasing them for about a mile. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't wasted our ammo and crashed our helicopter!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!" At feeling a zombie touch his back, Feliciano sped off down the street right past Ludwig. "ITALY! WAIT FOR ME!" He ran after Feliciano and almost caught up with him when he his phone rang. "Hello!"

"_Germany, our preparations are done. We'll see you at the White House in a hour, da?"_

"I am afraid that will not be possible!"

"_Why not?_"

"We are in a bit of a situation! We will be there as soon as is possible!"

"_Wait Germany-_" He dropped his phone as a zombie caught his shoe-laces pulling him to the ground.

_**White House. 5:00 PM Saturday; 7/21/12:**_

The nation personifications of Italy, Germany, China, and Japan had yet to show up for the meeting that was supposed to have already began. "Can someone call Germany?"

"I already tried, but he would not pick up..."

"Dude this is really starting to freak me out!"

"Anyone talk to Japan or China?"

"I did. They are running late because they're moving their equipment to America's bunker. Any news on the situation in Italy?"

"...The whole country has been consumed by the virus and is said to have been spotted moving towards Germany."

"This situation is getting really bad dudes!"

"We can all see that you git!" Again they sat in silence, nothing but the ticking of the clock providing sound. All heads present turned towards the sound of the meeting doors opening and at least three guns were drawn. Yao and Kiku entered both looking a little worn down and sweaty. "Put away your guns aru! We're not infected!" Everyone put them away; though a little reluctantly. "Where's Germany-san and Italy-san?"

"Not here."

"THEY WERE EATEN BY ZOMBIES!"

"YOU GIT! SHUT UP WE DON'T KNOW THAT!"

"ENGLAND'S RIGHT ARU! YOU CAN NOT ASSUME SUCH THINGS!"

"THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN WHY THEY'RE NOT HERE DUDE!"

"Ve~! What's everyone yelling about?" All head's turned towards Feliciano who was covered in dirt and the top half of his uniform was missing. All guns were trained on him this time. Feliciano put up his hands and waved a make-shift white flag that he had made out of his under shirt. "PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME! I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING THAT YOU WANT TO KNOW! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"Italy calm down aru!"

"Yeah dude! We just want to know if you were bitten."

"Ve~? I wasn't bitten!"

"Good aru... Now where is Germany?"

"I'm right here you buffoons! Lower your weapons!" Ludwig's voice caused everyone to lower their weapons, expect for Alfred. "Were you bitten Germany?" Everyone aimed their weapons at a disgruntled Ludwig as he pushed himself into the room. "No!" Weapons were put away very fast as his tone and seats were taken hastily as to not set the already fuming German off.

"Now that, that's settled... How did everyone's preparations go?"

"We have all the equipment moved to America's bunker aru."

"Lot's of delicious food that will last quite a long time has been cooked~"

"Medical supplies are up to date and being moved to the bunker..." Alfred screamed at the low voice shooting some bullets into the ceiling before Arthur grabbed the gun from him and Ivan held him down. "Do not be... 'freaking' out Amerika. Only Canada, da?" Alfred looked at him like he was crazy before realization dawned on him. "Oh! Sorry bro!"

"It's okay..."

"Russia, America. How were preparations on your end?"

"Not very much time needed on our end. Amerika was very well stocked as it was."

"Good. Everyone head to your countries and gather your personal effects before reporting to the bunker in three days. Meeting dismissed!"

"But Germany! What about out people~?"

"We can not do them much good if we are all infected as well. We only come out when the world has calmed down a bit!

* * *

**Before anyone panics, there is not really going to be a zombie Apocalypse out here in our world. Though if there is, wow... I didn't see that one coming.**


	4. Roommates

**XD I love the countries, they're so ridiculous!**

* * *

_**Under Ground Bunker. 5:34 PM Wednesday; 7/25/12**_

"Nice of everyone to show up on time..." Ludwig said deadpanned to the group of nations gathered. They were all a day late, but for Ivan, Alfred, Ludwig, and Feliciano (and only because he was dragged by Ludwig all the way there). "It does not matter the excuses you guys have, just listen while I give out room assignments." All the nations silenced listening closely to who they were going to be stuck with throughout this whole ordeal.

"I and Italy will be sharing room one." Feliciano looked excited about this; while Ludwig looked less than thrilled. "Ve~! Me and Ludwig get to share a room together~!" Everyone looked at Feliciano in shock at him being brave enough to use Germany's human name. Ludwig coughed awkwardly to recapture their attention. "We will be using each others human names while we are all down here. Ita- Feliciano thinks it will be great team building skills and keep us all from missing home too much; as well as keeping us from slaughtering one another..."

"Ve~!"

"Kiku and Yao get the second bedroom."

"Figures aru." Kiku nodded. "There will not be any complaining or switching on rooming arrangements." Ludwig rolled his eyes at the two Asian nations. "So deal."

"Ve~!"

"Arthur you are being stuck with Francis in the third room."

"WHAT! Why am I rooming with the Frog!"

"Honhonhonhon~ Do not worry Black Sheep~ I'm sure we'll find something to do without fighting~!" Francis made a grab for the front of Arthur's dress slacks, but his hands were batted away before they could reach their goal. "Not likely in Hell, Heaven, or Earth Frog!"

"Matthew you will be rooming alone in room five."

"Okay..." Said ghost like nation quickly shuffled off with his luggage trailing behind him; he didn't want to stick around for the fire-works that were sure to go off in a few seconds. "Lastly; Alfred and Ivan will be sharing a room together in the room four..."

"NO! Nononononononononono! AND NO! I DON'T WANT TO ROOM WITH THE COMMIE BASTARD!"

"I am no longer a communist Alfred..."

"WHAT IF HE STRANGLES ME IN MY SLEEP! OR GETS ME DRUNK ENOUGH TO 'BECOME ONE WITH HIM'!"

"Nyet, that is not what I mean when saying-"

"HE'S GOING TO EAT ME!"

"..." Even Ivan had nothing to say about that comment; at least nothing that would be dignified enough to keep him from laughing at the ridiculous American's even more ridiculous comment. "AND WHAT IF- Wait. Did you just use my human name!"

"Da...?"

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO USE MY NAME YOU BABY-EATING COMMUNIST!"

"Ludwig says we are to. Right?" He said that last bit to Ludwig just encase he had gotten that part wrong. "Ja." He turned back to the hyperventilating Alfred, a smile on his face. "So you can call me Ivan."

"NEVER! YOU COMMUNIST!" Alfred pointed an accusing finger and dived under the bed in their shared room; locking the door behind him. "Hey Ivan~ If you need to, you can stay in me and Ludwig's room~!" Ludwig was shaking his head at Feliciano from behind Ivan; eyes wide.

"No need. I have Fredka's luggage." Ivan said cheerily holding up a duffel bag with the American flag on it. "Ve~! Okay~! Luddy? What are you doing?" The rest of the nations went their separate ways to go unpack; some to ponder how bad it would really be to go outside with zombies VS. staying with their respective roommates.

_**Room 1. 5:40 PM Wednesday; 7/25/12:**_

"Hey Feliciano?"

"Ve~!"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Si~?"

"How did you put the room mates together as they are now?"

"Ve~? Oh that's an easy one! Based on cuteness!" Ludwig pondered this while folding Feliciano's clothes and setting them in the dresser next to his. "What do you mean, 'cuteness'?"

"Together!" Feliciano threw his arms into the air happily. Ludwig looked at him confused, before it clicked. "Oh Gott..." He face palmed just leaving his face there for the time being until he felt it necessary to remove it.

**Room 2**_**. 5:40 PM Wednesday; 7/25/12**_**:**

"Kiku! Aru!"

"Yes, Yao-san?"

"What is in this aru?"

"..." Kiku made a grab for the box of manga the Yao was holding. "Please give those back, Yao-san!"

"What are they aru?" Yao curiously opened the box lid only to have a katana shoved right underneath his nose. "SHIT ARU! WHY WOULD YOU BRING THAT HERE?"

"Hand over the box Yao..."

"Or what aru! Ludwig will kill you if he finds me dead aru!"

"...Or the panda gets it..." Kiku had his katana up to the neck of Yao's panda. Yao gasped and dropped the box immediately, Kiku hooked it with his foot and scooted it closer to himself. He removed the katana from the panda and Yao made a jump for the panda holding it safe in his arms. "You are a monster aru!"

"I am sorry Yao-san, but desperate measures had to be taken..."

"WHAT IS IN THE BOX THAT IS WORTH A PANDA'S LIFE ARU!"

"..."

**Room 3**_**. 5:40 PM Wednesday; 7/25/12**_**:**

Arthur stood atop the room's only bed throwing assorted soaps from a near-by soap dish at Francis. "GET THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU INBRED FROG!"

"Ah~ Come down from there mon amour~"

"I AM NOT YOUR LOVE YOU WANKER! GO OUTSIDE AND GET YOURSELF EATEN BY ZOMBIES!"

"But there are so much more enjoyable things I'd rather be doing here~!"

"GET AWAY YOU SICK FRO- eh?" Arthur reached for another of the soaps but came up empty. Francis noticed too and laughed jumping onto the bed. "GET OFF ME- MMTHFT!" His last words were muffled by Francis kissing him, in sheer panic Arthur grabbed the soap dish and broke it over Francis's head. This succeeded in knocking Francis out; he pushed the French man off of him and ran down the hall to Ludwig and Feliciano's room. He knew he had to hurry before Francis woke up if he wished to save his skin...and other vulnerable parts of himself.

_**Room 5. 5:40 PM Wednesday; 7/25/12: **_

Matthew finished putting away all his clothes and had started on making the room more livable. He pinned to the walls posters of his favorite hockey team; and his lucky jersey over his bed. He also replaced the comforter on the bed with one with the Canadian flag on it. "There..." He sat down on his bed and pulled out a book he had brought along about the history of hockey.

_**Room 4. 5:40 PM Wednesday; 7/25/12:**_

Alfred heard the heavy footsteps of Ivan approaching the room and slid further under the bed, hoping the commie would just go away. "Fredka~! Open the door da?"

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE YOU BASTARD!"

"But I have your stuff here~" Alfred's eyes widened as he remembered he had left his duffel bag in the living room. All his stuff was in there! He couldn't just let the commie keep and tant his awesome stuff! Defeated he went over and unlocked the door, glaring at the beaming face of the Russian. Ivan held out his duffel bag and he snatched it heading to the closet and hiding in there. "Fredka?"

"What?"

"Why is there only one bed, da?"

"Because these rooms were only made for one person!" Then it clicked in Alfred's mind. "OH NO! I AM NOT SHARING A BED WITH YOU!"

"That is alright. I brought a sleeping bag." Alfred poked his head out narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "Okay..."

"I think we should split room da?"

"Yeah, okay?"

"Do you want closet or dresser for your clothes?"

"Closet." Alfred wanted a ready place where he could hide if needed. Ivan nodded picking up his own duffel bag and setting it near the dresser; he went over and pushed the bed onto Alfred's side of the room. "Do you have duct tape?"

Alfred threw him a roll which he caught and started making the room into two pieces from the floor to the ceiling. "Unfortunately, we are forced to share bathroom. No compromise." Alfred nodded a little confused about the sudden change in attitude from Ivan.

Ivan turned his back to Alfred and pulled out a coats rack from his bag, he set it near the door on his side of the room and hung up his long coat and scarf setting his pipe up against it. Alfred observed that Ivan really didn't look nearly as big as the coat led on to believe; he'd even go as far as to say that he looked less threatening without all his winter gear on. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all?

_**Room 1. 5:45 PM Wednesday; 7/25/12:**_

Ludwig assumed that the first problem would be from Alfred complaining about how his room mate was planning to take over the world or something equally ridiculous. Much to his surprise it was Arthur and Yao that ran up to him demanding room changes first. "HE THREATENED TO CUT MY PANDA IN HALF! FOR A BOX ARU! TELL ME WHAT KIND OF MENTALLY STABLE PERSON DOES THAT ARU!"

"HE TRIED TO MOLEST ME! HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I FEEL!"

"THAT BOX IS RATHER SUSPICIOUS! WHAT IF HE'S HIDING AN ATOMIC BOMB IN THAT BOX!"

"I'M PRETTY SURE FRANCIS IS HIDING AN ATOMIC BOMB IN HIS PANTS!" Everyone fell silent and stared at Arthur like he was was freaking crazy; his face flushed red in embarrassment. "THAT CAME OUT WRONG! Point is! Ludwig you have to switch me rooms!"

"Nein, not one person is switching rooms!" Alfred walked by the commotion being stopped by Ludwig's voice. "Alfred! You come to complain about room arrangements as well!" Alfred grinned at Ludwig a piece of cheese poking out of his mouth. "Nope! I'm fine! Carry on!" Everyone stared as Alfred walked back into his shared room and shut the door.

"See! If Alfred can get along with Ivan then surely you all can get along with your respective room mates! End of discussion!" Then he slammed the door in their faces.

* * *

**If you thought that was bad wait till dinner!**


	5. Dinner

**Hey everyone! I got many questions involving what about everyone else!? Well, I'm not adding very many others, but there will be some~! A certain Albino and rude Italian are going to get worried~! So here's the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Kitchen. 6:00 PM Wednesday; 7/25/12:**_

Eventually everyone's stomachs drew them to the kitchen/dining area. "Now as for rations we will be having regular 3 meals a day, no snacking!" Ludwig crossed his arms making sure everyone knew he was serious. "Now that, that is settled... Who is cooking tonight?"

"Ve~! I will Ludwig~!"

"Fine. Call us all back as soon as dinner is ready."

"Ve~!" Ludwig nodded to Feliciano and walked out of the room. Matthew followed his lead and returned to his room to finish his book. "Alfred-san? Do you have any movies?"

"Yeah dude! I have a ton! I'll show ya!" He grabbed Kiku's wrist and dragged the blushing Asian nation away. "I'm going to go see what's in his box aru..." Yao quietly ran off back to his and Kiku's room. Ivan looked around noticing he was alone, where had Francis and Arthur gone?

_**Berlin, Germany. 6:00 PM Wednesday; 7/25/12:**_

The personification of the once great nation of Prussia was pacing the floor of the living room in the house that he and his younger brother Ludwig shared. Gilbert had been away only a few days torturing Elizabeta and Roderich. When he had returned home to give his brother his daily dose of awesome, he wasn't there. He had checked his brothers spotless room and found it mostly empty. A lot of his usual personal items missing.

So that is what led him to pacing the floor like a worried mother hen. While he had been at Roderich's house he had also heard about the zombie apocalypse (which had not yet reached Berlin) and was beginning to suspect that his bruder had been eaten by zombies. That is why when he heard pounding on the door he screeched like a little girl, thinking that the zombies had returned to devour him also.

"Potato-eating Bastard! I know you are in there! Open up already! Give back my brother you disgusting sausage consumer!" He relaxed though when he realized it was just Lovino. Though he wasn't quite sure why since a visit from Lovino was almost as bad as zombies. "Romano my brother isn't here and we don't have your brother!"

"Albino Potato-eating Bastard? What do you mean not there?! They should have come back from the emergency World Meeting already!"

"They did! I was there, but I had to leave half way through because I got a call from Germany's boss!" That wasn't a hundred percent true, he had just wanted a soda. Okay so it wasn't true at all, not like he was going to tell Romano that though. "Let me in already you bastard!"

"Okay okay! Don't get your Italian panties in a twist!" Once letting Lovino in they both stood around in an awkward silence. "Have you tried calling Italy?"

"..."

"Kesesese! Now aren't you glad to came to the awesome me for help~?"

"I didn't come to you bastard! I came looking for your brother so I could beat him senseless and take back my brother!" Gilbert rolled his eyes, it wasn't anything new for people to deny that he was awesome. "So call him already!"

_**Under Ground Bunker, Kitchen. 6:25 PM Wednesday; 7/25/12:**_

Feliciano hummed as he watched the water boil for dinner. He just knew everyone was going to love his pasta! His phone rang, curiously he answered it while pouring in the noodles. "Ciao~?"

_"Hey Feli! Where are you and the Potato Bastard!?"_

"Ve~? Lovi? Oh! We're hiding from the zombies~!"There was muffled laughter in the background and the sound of something heavy being thrown. _"Where?"_

"In Alfred's underground bunker~!"

_"Where's that!?"_

"Some place in California~ I've got to go now or the pasta will burn!" He closed his cell phone and turned it off so he could concentrate on his pasta.

When a loud alarm went off he also choose to ignore it in favor of finding the right seasoning.

_**Room 2. 6:05 PM Wednesday; 7/25/12:**_

Yao looked around cautiously before slipping into his and Kiku's room. He shut the door behind him and locked it. Sighing in relief he tip-toed over to their shared bed and pulled the box out, he had just managed to get the first flap open when a loud siren like alarm went off.

_**Room 3. 6:20 PM Wednesday; 7/25/12:**_

Arthur struggled against the gag in his mouth and the rope bounding him to the bed. While the others had been distracted by preparations for dinner, Francis had grabbed Arthur and dragged him back to their shared room. He soon realized that there was going to be no rescue this time as the chance for getting away began looking slimmer.

The Frog was taking a shower currently singing something in French, and it was quite horrible. A loud siren going off made Arthur cringe and he would have shout with glee if not for the gag in his mouth as he heard Francis slip in the shower as the horrid singing ceased.

Wiggling around some more he was finally able to slip from the ropes and pull the gag out of his mouth. He went to quickly make sure the Francis wasn't dead or could drown before running off to figure out the source of the sound.

_**Living Room. 6:20 PM Wednesday; 7/25/12:**_

Kiku had somehow been roped into watching a horror movie with Alfred. It had delighted him to figure out it was one of his. It however did not make him so delighted to have the other cleaning to him in fear. His arm had already become numb and it felt like it would never have blood cycle through it ever again if Alfred kept squeezing it the way he was.

A loud siren went off and Alfred screeched clinging to a pillow which had magically appeared where Kiku had been sitting just moments before. Although Alfred was terrified he was also really curious as to where the Japanese man had disappeared to.

After finally mustering up his inner courage he ran off to go find his missing Asian friend.

_**Room 2. 6:30 PM Wednesday; 7/25/12:**_

Once Alfred had figured out where the sound was coming from it had led him to Kiku and Yao's room where he also met Arthur, Ludwig, Ivan, and Matthew who also seemed to want to know what was going on. "Alfred! What's the meaning of this alarm!?" Ludwig yelled over said alarm, which had just then been shut off.

"I don't know! I came looking for Kiku!"

"Shouldn't we ask whoever is in this room what it is, da?"

"This is Yao and Kiku's room." Matthew spoke up from where he was being blocked out behind Ivan. "Thank you mysterious ghost voice!"

"I'm Matthew..."

"Who?"

"Your brother!"

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that Mattie!"

"I am going to open the door now, da?" Ivan reached past Ludwig and twisted the knob breaking the lock(and door knob off) pushing open the door. "Oh well isn't this interesting?"

"Oh my..." Matthew gasped in shock covering his mouth.

"..."

"Bloody Hell!"

"Hahaha! Dude! I didn't know Kiku was gay!?" Inside the room was a very compromising sight indeed. Yao was laid back on his on the floor (from where he was knocked back trying to avoid a katana to his throat) with Kiku sitting on his hips (to keep Yao from running while he killed him violently) his yukata slightly loosened (teleporting ninja style is rough on clothing).

Ludwig cleared his throat drawing the attention of the other two nations. "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE ARU!" Kiku blushed pink and got off of Yao hurriedly. "What was that siren?"

"I am deeply sorry, but we knocked against my alarm." He bowed to the others standing in the door way while fixing his yukata. Yao looked shocked in the background his jaw looking like it would hit the floor at any second. "I see. Sorry for disturbing you then. You can return to..." Ludwig mad vague hand motions to the two Asian nations.

"But we weren't doing anything aru! It was his box-" Said box had been shoved under the bed by Kiku when he had arrived in the room. Yao was cut off mid-sentence by Kiku's 'attempt' to shove his tongue down his throat, effectively silencing him. Arthur and Matthew quickly left, not wanting to stay and watch.

"Ve~? What's going on~?" Ludwig quickly covered the confused Italian's eyes and dragged him away from the bedroom before he could be tainted by it all.

"Go Kiku! See ya guys at dinner~!" Alfred 'hero' laughed before going back to the living room to shut the movie off. Ivan blinked a slight bit confused. "Ah. Sorry about your doorknob." He set said piece of twisted metal on the floor and followed Alfred quickly.

As soon as they were gone Kiku got off of the stunned Yao. "You will not bother my box Yao-san." This was not a question it was a warning, then he too left the room. Yao just sat there wondering what the hell had just happened, and also wondering if he would receive the same reaction again if he went after the box a third time.

_**Kitchen. 6:40 PM Wednesday; 7/25/12:**_

After the whole ordeal in room 2 everyone sat around the table for dinner. The atmosphere was tense and everyone was silently munching. "Ve~? Why is everyone so unhappy~?" Leave it to Feliciano to for once read the atmosphere. "It is nothing Feliciano-san. How was your day?" Kiku said eating a mouth full of pasta after. "Ve~! It was great! I got to spend time with Ludwig, make pasta, and talk to Lovino on the phone~"

"..."

"Dude..."

"You can get reception down here?"

"Not usually!"

"Oh I see. Then that is bad da?""

"What did you talk about?"

"Ve~? He just asked where I was~" They all startled towards the sound of banging on the door that led to the outside world. Feliciano got up before anyone could protest or stop him and opened the door.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this chapter~! So who do you think is at the door?**


	6. After Dinner and a show

**Another chapter is here~! Kesesese~!**

As soon as Feliciano opened the door a whole wave of zombies entered the bunker and ate everyone's brains.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Just kidding...that was a really bad joke ^ ^' Sorry! Onwards with the REAL chapter!**

* * *

_**Under Ground Bunker. 7:00 PM Wednesday; 7/25/12**_

"Lovi~! Ve~! And Gilbert too! What are you two doing here!?"

"Trying to find you, you stupid bastard!"

"Ve~? Are you crying?"

"OF COURSE NOT YOU STUPID BASTARD!"

"WAHHHHH! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" Feliciano pulled a mini white flag from seemingly no where and hid behind Ludwig. "Oh great, the potato eating bastard is here too..."

"Good to see you as well Lovino..."

"WEST~!" Ludwig inwardly (and outwardly) groaned as his older brother strutted into the room, Gilbird cheeping on his head. "There you two are! Lovi and me were starting to get worried!"

"DON'T CALL ME 'LOVI' YOU BASTARD!" Gilbird cheeped loudly and fled to Matthew's hair, where he deemed it safe. To Gilbert's awesome credit he didn't even flinch, he just continued grinning (though a tad insane looking). "So, this is where you have all been hiding!? It's pretty awesome! Far too awesome to not of had me in it!" Ludwig opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the sound of the steel door to the surface world slamming.

Everyone started and stared at Alfred, who had been the one to close and lock the door so suddenly. "Alfred-kun?"

"There were zombies coming!" He exclaimed and stashed the key away above the door, where it would be forgotten. "How are we supposed to go back if you lock the door you stupid fat bastard!" Feliciano's eyes opened and widened as he clutched his brother around the waist and started wailing. "NO! VE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE! YOU'LL BE EATEN BY ZOMBIES!"

"GET OFF OF ME!" Lovino tried in vain to remove his brother, but it wasn't working. After a few more half hearted attempts to get his younger brother off, he gave in. "FINE! I'll stay if you let go of me already!" Feliciano 've'ed and jumped to his feet, his eyes were closed and the white flag had disappeared once again. "Awesome! Hey West! Can I stay in you and Feli's room!?"

No one was quite sure how Gilbert knew that Feliciano and Ludwig were sharing a room and most present didn't want to know.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU BASTARD!" Lovino screeched and put himself in between Feliciano and the potato eating bastards brother. Ludwig sighed and messaged his temples, he could already feel the brewing of a headache coming on. This was going to be a miserable stay if either Lovino or Gilbert were to room with him and Feliciano. "Ve~ Ludwig?" Feliciano stood on his tiptoes and whispered in Ludwig's ear so that their two older brothers wouldn't hear him. Though neither was paying attention because they were busy arguing with each other. "Put Lovi in with Arthur and Francis!"

"What about East?" He felt ridiculous for whispering and even more so for having to bend down to do it, but if what Feliciano was suggesting was crucial to his mental well being, he was willing to listen even if it made him look like a dummkopf. "Ve~! Put him in with Matthew~! Since he is rooming alone!" Ludwig nodded and thanked whatever deity was looking over him for giving Feliciano good ideas. He cleared his throat for everyone's attention, since no one felt like getting screamed at, at the current moment they paid attention, though Lovino and Gilbert a little grudgingly so. "Lovino, Feliciano thinks you should stay with Arthur and Francis."

"Honhonhon~? Who will be staying with Angleterre and moi~?" Francis appeared in the doorway, he was sporting a black eye, but still managed to smile and come off dead sexy doing it (**gagging** **now!**). He also was wearing Arthur's robe, said British nation groaned and vowed to burn the garment with Francis still in it. Lovino's face twisted into one of pure horror and he stared at Feliciano pleadingly. "Ve~! I'm sorry Lovi~! But it's out of my hands as soon as the decision has been made!" Feliciano shrugged, only feeling minorly bad for his fratello.

Francis grinned and slung his arm over the mortified Lovino's shoulder. "Honhonhon~!" Lovino screamed and ran off to hide behind the potato eating bastard he so very much despised, but at least France wouldn't go near him then. Feliciano watched it all with only minor fascination, more concerned with eating the rest of his pasta "WEST~! Does that mean I get to stay with you and Feli~?"

"Nein. You'll be staying with Matthew."

"Awesome! Mattie you'll make me pancakes right!?"

"S-sure..."

"Awesome! Kesesese!"

"I am glad everyone is together again." Kiku smiled, Yao was keeping his distance from the clearly crazy nation, he didn't want a repeat of the earlier incident, though he was scheming to see what was inside the box. 'Cause clearly his original plans were not working out so well.

"Can we all go back to eating pasta now~?"

"You made pasta and didn't even invite me!? Je suis blessé!"

"If only Frog."

"Don't worry Nee-san! I made a plate for you!"

"What about me Feli!?"

"I made enough for everyone ve~!"

_**Living Room. 8:00 PM Wednesday; 7/25/12:**_

After dinner everyone bickered about what movie to watch, until Kiku suggested a new horror movie that he had found combing Alfred's horrid movie collection, it was the only one that didn't look too stupid. Everyone agreed and got comfortable as the previews played.

Feliciano and Ludwig sat on one of the couches, Kiku sat next to them and Yao sat in front of Kiku. Having gotten over his fear of the smaller nation he was letting said Japanese man braid his hair, he had figured out that if he wanted to see what was inside the box he needed to get the other Asian nation to trust him and let down his guard first.

Lovino sat down in the middle of Francis and Arthur, though it wasn't by choice, Arthur had pulled him down to protect himself from Francis's wandering and groping hands. So, Lovino was defending himself from Francis's clutches while Arthur sat on the far end of the couch as far away as he could get from his idiot room mates.

After Alfred had finished setting up the DVD player and the surround sound he went to look for his own place to sit. He frowned when he noticed that the only couch left was being taken up by Alfred's very own Russian room mate. Said Russian had opted to not where his usual winter coat because it was a tad warm in the under ground bunker. (**Yes, I am perfectly aware that this doesn't make any sense what-so-ever, since they are underground...**) He had refused to not wear his scarf however and was feeling uncomfortable with the stares he was getting from the other countries.

Since Alfred didn't want to sit on the floor, he opted for the next best thing. He sat on Ivan's lap, now we all know that Alfred isn't exactly a light weight. So, when Alfred sat on Ivan's lap, it felt like the former was crushing the latter's groin and hip bones.

"You are heavy. Get off of me." Ivan said flatly, making his tone 'no-nonsense'. Sadly it didn't seem to have any effect on the annoying American who just stared down at him stupidly. "Where am I supposed to sit then?"

"The floor looks pretty comfy, da?"

"Uh no. Besides I'm just fine with where I am right now~!" Alfred hopped up a little, repositioning himself. Ivan winced as his hip bones were tortured by the insanely heavy blob that insisted on sitting on his groin. "Please get off... Какого черта ты такой толстый и тяжелый?" Alfred stared blankly down at Ivan. "Dude. What did you say?"

"Nothing." Ivan waved his hand dismissively and turned back to the movie, he would just have to crack his hips back into place when Alfred got off of his person. Alfred however wasn't going to take being ignored, he jumped up again. Ivan's eyes snapped back to Alfred's and he groaned in pain clinching his teeth, though it wasn't eternally uncomfortable. "Stop that." He ground out, trying to push Alfred off of him. "No! Tell me what you said!" Alfred did a little turn so that he was facing Ivan fully, setting his hands on the others chest to balance himself. Ivan glared up at him, though a bit weakly, and Alfred glared back. "Nyet. I don't have to tell you anything Capitalist pig."

They didn't know it, but the two of them had an audience. The other nations in the room had stopped paying attention to the movie and instead were watching the two superpowers, which made so much better entertainment. Lovino had temporarily stopped fighting Francis from his shock of the position that the other two were in, unfortunately he was overpowered and the perverted Frenchman had started to the grope the small Italian man's groin area. "Stop it you stupid wine bas-!" He was cut off ( **H: As so many people seem to be in her fanfictions~! **)as Francis kissed him brutally to keep him from attracting any unwanted attention.

"Now, now mon cher~ You don't want others to see you like this, non?" Lovino panted and glared at Francis, all the while wondering how the perverted bastard had managed to get his pants off without him noticing. He gritted his teeth and resumed fighting though it wasn't as strong as before as his mind became blurry with lust. Then the Frenchman suddenly stopped, Lovino almost groaned in displeasure as the hand stopped. Francis turned rigid and his eyes rolled back into his head, he fell sideways off of the couch. No one spared him a glance. Not even Feliciano to make sure he wasn't dead. Lovino blinked through teary eyes and the haze that was cloaked over his mind.

Arthur's face annoyed face swam into view and he blinked a few more times before he was yanked back to reality. He noticed with shock that the weapon Arthur had used seemed to be one of those black hard things he called scones.

"You're welcome you git." Arhtur said when Lovino didn't do anything, but look at him in shock. He huffed, and turned his attention to the scone and sighed. "Wasting such a perfectly edible scone too." Lovino would have begged to differ that the thing was about as edible as couch stuffing, but he opted to pulling up his pants and running for the room he shared with his savior and molester. Arthur thought about following after the short tempered nation to see what was wrong. He turned back to the still bickering nations, it seemed no one had noticed Lovino's disappearance act of Francis's dying act.

"Get off of me you fat pig!"

"Make me you pink wearing communist!" Arthur sighed and decided this was going no where, so he dropped his scone into the trashcan, which fell through the trash bag and can, and opted to follow Lovino after all.

_**Room 3. 8:20 PM Wednesday; 7/25/12:**_

Arthur cracked open the door slightly, trying not to make too much noise, just encase Lovino had decided to go to bed.

He stared in shock at the scene before him and a part in the back of his mind was sure that even if he had slammed the door open that Lovino wouldn't have noticed at all. Said pasta loving Italian had discarded his pants and undergarments and was pumping his fully hard erection while moaning lewdly.

Arthur suddenly felt his mouth going dry and he swallowed, sweeping his tongue across his lips in an attempt to wet them. The same small part of his mind that had spoken to him earlier was now taunting him that a true gentleman would have turned around and left. Sadly the gentleman in Arthur had been locked away and was banging at the bars angrily while the pirate side of him smirked twirling the keys.

So, he remained where he was and watched the oblivious pasta lover masturbate. Only when the Italian had cum with a final loud cry/scream, did he let his presence be known.

_**Living Room. 8:20 PM Wednesday; 7/25/12:**_

Feliciano had thought about going after his brother, but Arthur seemed to have it covered so he continued to watch the other two with much interest. Ivan was trying to push Alfred off, but Alfred had a hold of the couch and wouldn't budge. "GET OFF!" Feliciano watched in amazement as Ivan tried to force the other off of his person. However it didn't seem to be working too well.

Alfred decided to taunt Ivan even more by moving his full weight back and forth slightly. This however came with some unexpected results, Ivan's eyes widened and he grabbed Alfred's hips instead of trying to push the slightly crazy American off, he tried to keep him from moving. "Пожалуйста, не делайте этого!" Ivan chocked out, he wasn't even aware he had switched to Russian. Alfred didn't seem to catch the message, go figure, and kept moving around.

Ludwig watched Feliciano, becoming worried by the look of fascination on the Italian's face. He prayed that he wouldn't ask what he thought he was going to ask. Sadly, it seemed no one up there was willing to listen at the current moment. "Ve? Ludwig~? That looks like fun~! Can we do it too?" Ludwig sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. "Not tonight Feliciano." When he looked up he was surprised to have an armful of brunette Italian in his lap. "Ve~ Ludwig is so nice~!" Ludwig patted Feliciano's head awkwardly as the other hugged him. "Ve...Ludwig I'm tired~!"

"Then go to bed dummkopf."

"Si~! Carry me~!" Ludwig sighed and allowed Feliciano to wrap his legs around his waist. Grabbing Feliciano's thighs he stood up and walked to their shared room.

**_Room 1. 8:40 PM Wednesday; 7/25/12:_**

Ludwig allowed Feliciano to unwrap himself from around his waist and gently set Feliciano onto the bed. "Ve~! Is Ludwig coming to bed with me?"

"Ja." He walked into the bathroom and changed quickly, Feliciano was waiting under the covers already undressed, but for his underwear. Ludwig settled in and waited for the other to slip into his arms like he usually did. "Good night Ludwig~" The other looked up at him and kissed his cheeks. "Guten nacht Feli." He pressed a long kiss to Feliciano's lips and settled in for the night. The other pressed up against him and 've'ing softly in his sleep.

_**Living Room. 8:40 PM Wednesday; 7/25/12:**_

Gilbert watched his brother and Feli walk away and got a sudden idea. Matthew watched the other movie in silence, trying to ignore the smattering of Russian and English coming from the other couch. Gilbird sat nestled in his hair and he petted the sleeping chick missing his polar bear Kumakichi (Kumajirou) and hoping that he was okay.

He squeaked quietly when he felt arms wrap around his waist and pull him up from the couch. In instinct he turned around and wrapped his arms and legs around the person. Looking up he was slightly annoyed to see the smirking face of Gilbert. "What are you doing? I was watching the movie." Gilbert pouted that his awesome plan was going in an unawesome direction. "I thought you looked a little tired and..." He mumbled the last part low enough that not even Matthew could hear him. The other was pouting and he didn't want to disappoint him so he yawned and drooped his eyes. "I am a little tired..." Gilbert's grin was back full blast and he walked, staggered because he seemed to have forgotten that Matthew was the second largest country in the world, to their room.

Yao watched them walk off and shook his head, his two pink-tails smacked him in the face and he sputtered. Spitting hair out of his mouth, he pulled his hair back and was annoyed that the style made him look even more like a girl than before. Kiku had his face buried into a pillow and was trying to block out the rather suggestive sounds. It had been working for a little bit until Yao tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "You don't have to stay aru. We could just go back to our room and I could build us a TV aru."

Kiku nodded quickly and grabbed a few movies that looked interesting, he retreated with Yao back to their shared room. While, Yao contemplated their sleeping arrangements, Japan's secret box, and how he was supposed to make a working TV and DVD player. The first two seemed more important to him though, he would just have to use a mirror, a few paper clips, and the wires from one of the lamps in the storage room.

_**Room 2. 9:00 PM Wednesday; 7/25/12:**_

After Yao returned from the storage room he set up the TV and DVD player, Alfred had spares hidden down there. Kiku had changed into his pajamas and was laying on the bed with his secret box in front of him. When he heard Yao enter the room, he closed the box hurriedly and shoved it back under the bed a blush staining his cheeks. "Yao-san?"

"Yes aru?"

"Shouldn't we have helped Ivan-san?"

"No aru." They both turned towards their closed door when they heard another scream in Russian. "Остановить Альфред! Я собираюсь приехать, если вы продолжаете!" Kiku's blush reached his neck as he buried his face in another pillow. "Alfred-kun doesn't know Russian..." Yao rolled his eyes and sat next to Kiku as he turned on the TV and handed the remote to Kiku. A blush of his own covered his cheeks, but he stood pretty firm on his decision. "That's not a surprise aru. Ivan can take care of himself aru." Kiku would have loved to beg to differ considering he didn't even know that Ivan's voice could reach that loud of an octave.

However, Yao's hair looked like he needed to be braided and the movie had already started. He would apologize to Alfred and Ivan later.

_**Living Room. 9:02 PM Wednesday; 7/25/12:**_

Ivan's hands were hanging uselessly at his sides, he knew no matter how much he tugged and pulled on the other Alfred would not move. So, he resigned himself to feeling the pleasure and sharp pain running up and down his spine. He had come to the conclusion that he must have been a masochist, he had also decided that Alfred was even more stupid than he had originally thought.

Alfred wasn't quite sure what he was doing anymore, at first it had been to torture the commie bastard, but it had started to feel really good. By the time he had figured out what was going on, it was a little too late to stop it. He was too far gone to do anything, but keep it up and enjoy the feeling. Strangely though it didn't feel like enough, but the thought of wanting anything more than what was going on scared him. So, he did nothing, but continue rocking back and forth and hearing the Russian words trembling from Ivan's lips.

The world seemed to be blurring together and Alfred wasn't sure what was going on anymore. "Альфред!" Ivan screamed as he bucked up into Alfred, Alfred's attention snapped to Ivan just as he too came.

There was a sound of an angry Chinese man slamming his door shut, but the other two couldn't hear it over their post orgasmic bliss.

* * *

**O_O Did I just really write that? At least, it's better than my first draft. I've been editing this chapter for two hours and a half. Yikes. I hope everyone enjoyed it~! The rest of the night will be next chapter~! There probably will not be anymore Amerika or Russki next chapter, except for a mention. Saddening as that is~! lol, next chapter we're going to focus on those still awake X3 This will be awesome~!**

**Because I am feeling nice, I will give you the translations this chapter (by the way, all the German was from memory not Google Translate like the French and Russian ^ ^')  
**

**Angleterre = England  
**

**Je suis blessé = I'm Hurt  
**

**Какого черта ты такой толстый и тяжелый? = What the hell are you so thick and heavy?**

**mon cher = my dear**

**Пожалуйста, не делайте этого! = Please do not do this!**

**dummkopf = blockhead/fool**

**Guten nacht = Good night**

**Остановить Альфред! Я собираюсь приехать, если вы продолжаете! = Stop Alfred! I'm going to come if you continue!  
Альфред = Alfred**

**Night everyone~! I hope this enriched your vocabulary~! Also, I hope this wasn't as poorly written as I think it is :(  
**


End file.
